


Cynefin

by LuckyLikesLemons



Series: Minyoon Wordplay Collection [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Melancholy, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLikesLemons/pseuds/LuckyLikesLemons
Summary: Cynefin (n.)Home, a place where you belong, an environment that is your own and to which you are acclimatized.Chapter 1:Minho dreams, sleeps and smiles as he falls in love.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Series: Minyoon Wordplay Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753069
Comments: 34
Kudos: 14





	Cynefin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first venture into the Minyoon fandom. I've been planning on publishing something for a long time, but have never really followed through. 
> 
> This piece is a part of my Minyoon Wordplay Collection, a precious trove of short stories inspired by different words I've come across.
> 
> I would greatly appreciate comments, they make me smile and motivate me to write more 🙃

__

_Seungyoon is my home._

Minho makes this realization in the deep, dark hours of the night; his thoughts scrambling on a treacherous line between reality and the intangible. 

* * *

Outside, a storm is brewing. Raindrops trickle across the glass panes of his window. He can hear the roar of water cascading down roof pipes and the low rumbling of thunder in the distance. Somewhere a couple rooms away, Jinu-hyung snores in his sleep. 

The neon digits of his alarm clock read 2:10 and he knows he should be sleeping right now - he has an early schedule and he knows just how much Seungyoon will nag him for waking up with purple shadows underneath his eyes. 

But his thoughts are relentless, waltzing and spinning in spirals, keeping him trapped in an abstruse grey field between dreamless sleep and wakefulness. 

* * *

His thoughts have been keeping him up lately. 

As always, they revolve around Seungyoon. 

* * *

_(How he looks, how he sleeps, how he walks._

_..._

_How he smiles, how he laughs, how he talks)_

* * *

His bewitching fox-like eyes taunt every second of sleep lost as Minho tosses and turns helplessly in his bedspreads, trying in vain to understand - 

**What do I feel for you?**

_How do you feel about me?_

**What am I to you?**

_What are you to me?_

Home.

* * *

_**Home.** _

The answer comes to him tonight as rain pours on the tar-and-concrete streets of Seoul, as he goes over every single sentiment Seungyoon has managed to ignite in him over the 8 years they've known each other. 

It's no secret that he's been hurt. Bruised, broken and battered. Cut by criticisms, driven to tears by the vitriolic comments of faceless strangers. Pushed to the brink by the leaden weight of societal expectation. 

His heart used to gape with old tears and wounds, filled with nothing but shadows and hollow spaces. 

Now, the empty lacunae are lit up by the radiance of Seungyoon's smile. The warmth of his gaze and the weight of his affection.

They make Minho a dazed, stupid man.

* * *

_**Seungyoon-ah, I think I love you.**_

* * *

Twitter [LuckyLikesLemon](https://twitter.com/LuckyLikesLemon)

**Author's Note:**

> You might be wondering why I've named this chapter Light.  
> Each piece in the Minyoon collection will have three different shades of melancholy. This is the first in Cynefin.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comments, kudos and keyboard smashes are greatly appreciated 💕
> 
> Come find me on twitter for more titbits, spoilers and previews!


End file.
